lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdoms and Realms
Ethros Tanappl Koridon Sion The '''kingdom of Sion''' is a sovereign state located in central Ennaire, with two large archipelagoes, the Zalamanca Islands and the South Isles in the Sound of Concordia, two territories, Saragoza and La Zalma, in the south, as well as Iansarote in the northwest..The country's mainland is bordered to the south and southwest by Telierda and Lemaster Cove; to the north and northeast by Latarnia, and Arindear; and to the west and northwest by the Arindear provinces Darkhelm and Northern Spelltoopia. For History, go to the [[LCRP History]]. South Isles The '''South Isles''' are a state of three islands under the rule of the Kingdom of Sion. They are a hereditary Crown Possession; thus the Monarch of Sion is also the Sayyid of the South Isles. Sakmanca '''Sakmanca''' is a Sionian state located on the Magyk Peninsula in southwestern Ennaire. It is the westernmost country of mainland Ennaire. To the west and south it is bordered by the Great Western Sea, to the east by Lemaster Cove and north by Darkhelm. Zalamanca Islands The '''Zalamanca Islands''' are an archipelago off the coast of Sakmanca, under the domain of the Kingdom of Sion. The Zalamanca Islands consist of two known islands, with the other two largely undocumented. Iansarote '''Iansarote''' is located in northwestern Ennaire, with the Ilronic Channel bordering to the north and northwest, the Mürad Empire and the Northern Wilds to the east and southeast,and Elsmoth to the south-southwest. Saragoza '''Saragoza''' is bounded by Concordia to the north, south and east, and the waters of the Bight of Saragoza to the west.Most of the area of Saragoza have a typical Concordian climate with cool, rainy winters and long, hot summers. La Zalma Located in the southeast of Ennaire, La Zalma shares open land borders with Concordia, Takaria, Telierda, Arindear and the Arindear provinces of Westside, Wildland and Midland. La Zalma is Sion's largest territory, and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. Telierda West Telierda Elsmoth Arindear Arindear is arguably the largest empire on Ennire, and has 10 provinces under its control. The Govenrment is a strange mix of Feudalism and Capitalism. The provinces are all own by the high baron -- Charles Vindavin -- and each province has its own governor or baron who is subordinate to the High baron, and each city has a Lord who reports to their baron, etc. etc. However, despite the government controlling all land, capitalism is very prevalent in the Arindearian economy, as citizens are able to pay taxes for personal usage of the land, and keep profits. As of late, the religious movement the Order of Light has all but taken over the main portion of Arindear and it's western provinces through a series of crusades and inquisitions. The main province of Arindear is located to the east of Latarnia. It is divided into a northern and southern portion by a mountain range. The south eastern corner once was home to Castle Valor, but the Castle is now a stronghold for the corruption that taints the land after the Ignis War. western Provinces The Western Provinces, sometimes dubbed the "New Arindear Provinces" have been almost totally overrun by the Order of Light. Almost all of them rely on trade by sea or river for their well-bieng, and many are home to great artists and masters of their craft. New Arindear New Arindear is almost entirely comprised of tough rocky soil and flatlands with sparse grasses, making it ill-suited for farming. Thus, large quarries have sprung up on the more inland portions, and the sea-side portions are entirely ports. Castellon (Northern Spelltoopia) A prize form the joint effort of Sion and Arindear to conquer the wizardly country of Spelltoopia, Arindear won the northern half. Once a thriving community of wizards who bolstered the Arindearian Dragon guard, the Order of Light has driven out all magic users and the province has fallen into an economic depression. The land is full of materials that can be used to produce fantastic results in spell crafting, but Caslte Spelltoopia, in all its crystal glory, fell during the third Crusade of Order. Darkhelm The southernmost of the western provinces, Darkhelm is a rural province, devoted farming and selling the excess crop at major ports. Spelltoopian wizards set up a series of towers along its borders that can create a magical border that keeps negative magic out, or in. Recently a Warlock has taken up refuge in the province, and has activated the defenses, spiraling the province into a state of slowed time. At the very least the Order of Light has been unable to conquer it. Merriville The rolling hills of Merriville are refuges for the growing population of halting immigrants. Large rolling fields and quaint homes built inside the hills dot the province. The Order of Light has had a difficult time establishing a foothold there, as there is no magic to "purge" and "protect" the citizens from. Southern Provinces The southern provinces are mostly wild countryside filled with only a handful of settlers and traders who are desperate to Pioneer and live off the land. The close proximity to the Wildfey forest often causes strange and wonderful creatures to be spotted in these provinces. Vindavin Named after the High baron, Vindavin was the first southern province to be founded. The province is mostly forest, with the logging industry growing around ever more spousal ports along the seaside and the rivers, as well as the Concordian Border. Tespoke The Tespoke Province is, again, mostly a haven for loggers. Fur traders and hunters are the main occupants of the area, trading their goods with the Sionians and Concordians. Midland As it's name suggests, Midland is in the middle of the stretch of southern provinces. Again, mostly traders and Hunters, Midland is known for exotic furs and skins, and has a few cities along rivers, where tailors refine the furs to sell as a finished product for an even greater profit. Wildland Wildland is, well, wild. Much of the Feywuld have found there way into wildland through a mountain pass, and the province is currently under military occupation in an attempt to drive the Fey out. Westside The ill-named Westside Province is actually the most eastward province in all of Arindear. According, the explorers Compass went crazy and was wrong, leading them to believe they were on the east coast. This is due to the Feywuld forest, which there is no clear boundary between it and Westside. The province is known for mysterious disappearances and strange creatures, drawing in only the most brave of settlers who believe they can and will conquer the place. Takaria Takaria is the largest single dwarven kingdom in all Ennaire. Mürad Empire The '''Mürad Empire'''—is an empire in the north of Ennaire. Most of the country has a semi-arid climate, and its most notable geographic feature is the Àterac Desert at its northern exterior. On the Empire's north is the Kelmaj Bay, on its west and southwest are Iansarote and the Northern Wilds, and on its south lay the countries of Arindear and Lancelong. The Mürad take their name from their first sultan, Müran Kapadia. Lancelong Ilronic NPC safe havens Concordia Concordia has diverse landscapes and geographical conditions. Concordion is the country's capital and largest city, as well as its leading economic and cultural center. It is bordered to the northwest, west, and southwest by the La Zalma; to the north and northeast by the Sound of Concordia and Telierda; to the east by the Great Western Sea and Saragoza; to the south by the Arindear Provinces Midland, Tespoke, And Vindavin. The national religion is Müdamiri. Latarnia =